


Blondes Have More Surveillance Equipment

by KestrelRose



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Olicity if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 12:25:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3410561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KestrelRose/pseuds/KestrelRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an attempt to create a new security software, Felicity is surprised by what seems to be a glitch in the system. It isn't. Set during the 3x14 flashback.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blondes Have More Surveillance Equipment

**Author's Note:**

> Long-time reader, occasional author. I couldn’t resist this, because Felicity is my hero and I would believe this to be true about her. This takes place in our most recent favorite flashback from 3x14 where Oliver was in Queen Consolidated. My Olicity heart loved this scene, but it was a little contrived. Unless it wasn’t ;) Though it is true that Felicity talks to herself a lot.

She should not have been in the office this late. 

It had taken an excellent bribe of the guards (using Big Belly Burgers) to allow her to stay late and work on her security video software upgrade. She wasn’t actually assigned to this project, _per se_ , but when Brad realized that his program left a giant window open for hackers (which, by her estimate should be three days from now), she would be ready with her alternate software that was locked down tight. 

And yes, she technically wasn’t supposed to have access to the employee photo database based on her clearance level. But once they liked this software, she would get the promotion and volunteer for the project to upgrade their internal security protocols so that people like her couldn’t get into the database. Better to ask forgiveness, right?

“Okay, so two weeks of multi-tasking assignments, three actions I could be fired for, and way too much caffeine have all led up to this, Smoak.” Her finger hovered over the enter key. “Let’s rock!” Her lightly chewed nail tapped down and the system whirred into action. “Come on, you can do it! All you have to do is identify everyone in the lobby which should be a breeze!” A sharp chime sounded and three profiles popped on screen.

“And the winners are... “ She paused, taking in the information. Two security guards and an anomaly. “Wrong. Well, that’s disappointing.” She clicked through the system menu and ran it again. The first time was just working out the bugs, right? 

Another whir, another ding.

“Awesome. The boss’s dead son just walked through the front door. Let’s file that one under ‘Not Likely.’” Felicity pulled up the footage from a minute ago. “Let’s see who you are, stranger, and why my system thinks you’re a ghost.” The man had a hoodie that shaded his face, but thanks to a few looks around the lobby there was enough light to take in his features. A few tweaks of the footage, some light and some clarification, and…

“Because you are a ghost.” The face secretly looking up at a camera outside the elevators was none other than Oliver Queen’s. She’d seen the face enough on the news, not to mention around the office. There was no doubt in her mind. 

On any other night, he could have walked in and out and no one would have been the wiser. This would be one of the key reasons they were updating their security protocols, obviously. 

“Of all the nights in all the office buildings in all the world, he walks into mine when I’m running facial recognition.” Felicity marveled. It didn't have the same classic ring, but it was nonetheless true. Her mind began spinning web after web of ideas. Had he faked his death? Had the company? Was this some conspiracy to drum up business? Or was this something else? Did anyone in his family know he was alive? Was he doing this to escape the business?

“Woah there! Not the time!” Her fingers flew back to the keys, pulling up a data usage record. The system was running at its stasis level, nothing seemed amiss. Maybe he just wanted to see how things were going? Wait… there it was! A spike! The station in Mrs. Queen’s office had been activated by a fingerprint of… Oliver Queen. 

“This is why your system sucks, Brad.”

In a flash, Felicity grabbed a folder and headed for the elevator. “This is a bad idea! This is such a bad idea!” The truth was, he didn't know her from the next leggy blonde secretary. He’d probably just keep his head down, blow past her, and leave with the hopes that she didn't recognize him and would think him some kind of corporate spy. “My imagination is more vivid than I give it credit for.” 

The elevator had quickly risen to the top floor. With a confidence and air of nonchalance that she was totally not feeling, Felicity stepped out and headed for the office. Rounding the corner she looked up to see… no one. There was no other way out; he had to be there. _Oh great, he’s probably under a desk waiting to attack me or something._ Then again, he had been a frat boy partier who hadn't cared one lick for the business. What reason would he have to attack?

She entered the office, rounded the desk, and sat the folder down. There, front and center, was a framed picture of Oliver and Mr. Queen. _Might as well boost his ego a bit. Convince him I’m harmless._

“You’re cute.” She smiled, hoping he would buy it. Not that she was lying...he was very attractive. Also currently in the building and playing dead to the world, but still attractive. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted a flash drive. He was here for their files? Well, they technically belonged to him, so this wasn't stealing. No reason to cause any commotion.

“Too bad you’re, you know, dead. Which is obviously a lot worse for you than it is for me.” Still no movement. He wasn't going to hurt her or try to get past her. He had his own reason to be here and he wasn't going to bother anyone in the process. He was a person who clearly needed something, and for now maybe it was just anonymity.

“I really need to learn to stop talking to myself.” She grinned and headed back out to the hallway. A moment’s pause before hitting the elevator call button, just to make sure he wasn’t following her. Nothing. As the doors opened, she gave a last strut in. Once out of sight behind the closed doors, she fell back against the wall of the elevator. That was foolish and reckless and… “That was kind of fun!” 

***  
Tomorrow morning, Moira Queen would find a folder with blank paper in it on her desk, but she’d brush it off as a forgetful secretary's actions and think nothing of it. She’d look up at the picture of her husband and son and feel her stomach drop, missing them dearly and thinking about how they’d never know it was all her fault. 

Years later, the news reports would be plastered with the headline “OLIVER QUEEN FOUND ALIVE.” Felicity would look up and smile. She’d probably never understand why he’d been back in town that one day. For now, his secrets belonged to him.

And when the man himself walked into her office weeks later, they’d both smile, thinking they knew more about the other person than that person would suspect.

**Author's Note:**

> I know what you’re thinking: If Felicity knew he was in Starling, why was she surprised when he said he wasn't on Lian Yu all five years? In my eyes, she’s always respected his secrets and the fact that he will share them once he’s ready to. Because she's that awesome.


End file.
